Minor Fictional Non-Human Characters in Worldwar
This article is for minor ''non-human characters in the Worldwar franchise.'' This article lists the various minor fictional non-human characters who appear in the Worldwar franchise. The list predominantly made up of members of the Race, although other aliens are contained here as well. Earth animals may be included here too. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. =Posthumous characters= These characters died before year 1942 of the Tosevite Common Era. 29th Emperor Rekrap 29th Rekrap (d. 15th century BC) was an Emperor of the Race who lived concurrently with the Bronze Age of Tosev 3. A building in Sitneff, dated to Rekrap's reign, was impressive to Jonathan Yeager and Frank Coffey for its antiquity, but was regarded by the Race as recent.Homeward Bound, p. 171, HC. 63rd Emperor Fatuz 63rd Fatuz was an Emperor of the Race who declared a Soldier's Time c. 1419 CE. In 1944 CE, soldier Chook related this to Mutt Daniels and Herman Muldoon to help explain the concept of Soldier's Time. After his death, Fatuz was considered one of the Spirits of Emperors Past.Striking the Balance, p. 448, HC. Alexandre Alexandre was the dog that Pierre and Monique Dutourd had in 1940. After 22 years of separation, Monique used an anecdote about this dog to confirm her identity to Pierre.Second Contact, p. 215, PB. Iffud Iffud (d. c. 55,000 BC) was the savant who first put forth the Theory of Evolution, a conclusion he reached from studying fossils in Home's Crimson Desert.Homeward Bound, p. 343, HC. Sherran Sherran (d. c. 74,000 BC) was the first male of the Race to circumnavigate Home, though he died shortly after the journey. Ussmak compared himself and his landcruiser mates to Sherran's band as they journeyed over the uncharted surface of Tosev 3.Tilting the Balance, pg. 525. Venteff Venteff was the Race's discoverer of the Pythagorean theorem.Second Contact, p. 336, PB. Vorgnil Vorgnil (d. c. 30,500 BC) was a male of the Race who attempted the most heinous crime imaginable - the murder of an Emperor.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Worldwar. Fortunately, his attempt did not succeed. Vorgnil remained a figure of infamy, 65,000 Home-standard years after his death.Upsetting the Balance, p. 404, HC. =Contemporary characters= These characters were alive during and/or after 30 May 1942. Aaatos (Striking the Balance) Aaatos was a Intelligence officer based in Florida during the invasion of Tosev 3. He also oversaw allowing African-American collaborators into the Race's armed forces. He specifically assigned them to security details to avoid having the same mistake repeated that occurred in Poland. Chook (StB) Small-Unit Group Leader Chook was a junior infantry officer in the Race's Conquest Fleet during their 1942 invasion. When a general ceasefire was called in 1944, Chook - then in the vicinity of Fall Creek, Illinois - met with Second Lieutenant Mutt Daniels and Sergeant Herman Muldoon to negotiate a truce. Chook, who was fairly fluent in English, expressed a grudging respect for the Tosevites' tenacious fighting, which they fully reciprocated. Chook went as far as to say that, in a way he felt he had more in common with his Tosevite adversaries than with his own High Brass back of the line, a feeling the two Tosevites also shared.Striking the Balance, pgs. 351-353. When the Peace of Cairo led to the Race's forces being pulled out of the United States, Chook went to say goodbye to Daniels and Muldoon, and they spent a pleasant evening hour speaking at the Tosevites' fire. Daniels told Chook of his pre-war career as a baseball coach, which he considered resuming. Chook, who had witnessed American Tosevites' passion for baseball, appreciated that guiding a team for such a game was skilled work. For himself, Chook looked forward to continued fighting with Tosevites in locations not covered by the Peace of Cairo - having no other profession than a soldier. During the conversation, Chook disclosed to the two Tosevites that in normal times Home had no army whatsoever - the Race feeling that such was a useless expense since the planet was unified tens of thousands of years in the past and there was no one to pose a threat - and that soldiers were trained and weapons constructed only on the rare occasions when an Emperor decreed a Soldiers' Time in preparation for conquering a new planet. Chook had no hesitation about disclosing this information and no idea that he might be betraying a vital secret and exposing the Race's vulnerable spot - since, at the time, neither the Race not the Tosevites conceived of the idea that Tosevites might eventually be able to construct starships and reach Home. In fact, Sam Yeager - one of the baseball players formerly trained by Daniels - would eventually land on Home, though neither Chook nor Daniels would ever know it.Ibid., pgs. 473-476. Ekretkan (Upsetting the Balance) Ekretkan (d. 1943) was an infantrymale of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. He took part in the Race's invasion of Britain, where he was killed in a poison gas attack. Before dying, he was interrogated by Moishe Russie and David Goldfarb. When Ekretkan learned that there was no cure for his poisoned condition, he begged Goldfarb to kill him. After Ekretkan died, Russie rummaged through his belongings and equipment. Upon finding a couple of photos, Russie concluded that the Race did not have a family life, emphasizing friendship and worshiping their emperor (who served as something of a parent) to help stave off what would otherwise have been a lonely existence.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 166-167, PB. Elifrim (UtB) Elifrim was a male of the Race. He commanded a killercraft base in France during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 174, PB. Elifrim discussed the Race's invasion of Britain with Teerts. After hearing the reports from Teerts about British planes flying curiously low and seemingly unnoticed by the Race killercraft, Elifrim informed Teerts that the planes were radio-controlled and that the British had been tricking the killercraft into depleting their anti-aircraft missiles. This tactic forced the Race to abandon its air-superiority in the northern pocket in Britain, leaving Race ground forces without air support.Ibid., pgs. 263-264. Erewlo (In the Balance) Subleader Erewlo of the communication section was the one who informed Fleetlord Atvar that strange radio signal were picked up from Tosev 3 and therefore the technological level was much more advance than expected. He was apparently nervous about telling Atvar the news.In the Balance, pg. 4, PB. Essaff (StB) Essaff was a guard and interpreter stationed in Peking. He was part of Ppevel and Ttomalss' negotiation with Nieh Ho-Ting and Liu Han.Striking the Balance, pgs. 31-35. Facaros (Homeward Bound) Facaros was the Senior Planner of the Ministry of Transportation, which oversaw ordinary spaceflight. It was also the agency most responsible for the Race's military matters. He informed Atvar that the Ministry had learned that the United States had launched a starship which was destined for Home. Facaros had asked Atvar to undergo cold sleep to await for the ship's arrival and even was willing to pay him for his co-operation. In the end, Facaros reluctantly agreed to certain demands, gaining Atvar's involvement with the Tosevites.Homeward Bound, pgs. 41-44, pb. Fegrep (HB) Fegrep was one of two Lizards who delivered a customized ice cube maker to Karen Yeager's hotel room in Sitneff, looking very uncomfortable at this bizarre alien request.Homeward Bound, p. 257, HC. Feneress (ItB) Feneress was a shiplord of the Race's Conquest Fleet. He was part of Straha's faction. During debriefing after the Race's invasion of Tosev 3, Fenress asked several questions about the nature of the "not-empires" of Tosev 3.In the Balance, 175-176. He realized out loud that the Fleet was insufficiently supplied for the conquest of an industrialized planet.Ibid., pg. 179. Forssis (Tilting the Balance) Forssis was a landcruiser gunner in the Race's Conquest Fleet. Shortly after the Race invaded Tosev 3 in 1942, Forssis served in France, until the area was deemed pacified. He was moved to the Soviet Union. He was returned to France the following year, when German forces again gained a toe-hold in France. Ussmak briefly served with Forssis in France in 1943.Tilting the Balance, pgs. 25-26, PB. Fsseffel Fzzek (UtB) Fzzek was a member of the Race's Conquest Fleet during his people's war against Tosev 3. He was placed in overall command of the Race's invasion of Britain in 1943. He received a messenger under flag of truce who carried a warning from Prime Minister Winston Churchill that, if the Race did not withdraw from the United Kingdom within two days of receipt of the message, they would be targeted by an unidentified deadly new weapon which no human power had yet deployed against them. (The British messenger specifically mentioned that this weapon was not nuclear.) Fzzek passed the warning on to Fleetlord Atvar and awaited the fleetlord's orders. Atvar ordered Fzzek to continue with operations against the British, and Fzzek's forces were attacked with poison gas, a weapon which ground their advance to a halt and forced them to retreat.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 145. Gatemp (HB) Gatemp was a zisuili farmer. He instructed Karen Yeager in riding eppori.Homeward Bound, pg. 219. Gazzim (StB) Gazzim (d. 1944) was a soldier who was taken prisoner by the Soviets and, like many others, was treated badly by his captors. He acted as an interpreter for Ussmak and their human handlers.Striking the Balance, pgs. 101-105. When tempted with ginger, Gazzim and Ussmak took the opportunity to kill their interrogator Boris Lidov. Gazzim was shortly killed in retaliation and Ussmak re-captured.Ibid., pgs. 188-191. Gnik (ItB) Gnik was a male of the Race who controlled forces in Fiat, Indiana. Gnik interrogated Jens Larssen, who was passing through Fiat when he was stopped by a Race patrol.In the Balance, pgs. 323-324. Larssen was imprisoned in Fiat's local church. Gnik interrogated Larssen twice. During the second interrogation, Gnik gave Larssen a truth serum, but the drug proved useless on Tosevites.Ibid., pgs. 395-397. Gnik, believing that Larssen didn't pose a threat, allowed him to go on his way.Ibid., pgs. 397-398. Hashshett (Second Contact) Hashshett was a communication officer who monitored space traffic over Tosev 3 from the Dakar listening post. He grew acquainted with United States Air and Space Force pilot Glen Johnson.Second Contact, p. 75-76, pb. Hassov (ItB) Hassov was a shiplord of the Race's Conquest Fleet. During a debriefing early in the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, Fleetlord Atvar explained how the system of "snout-counting" used by the United States had even extended to American POWs in the Race's custody. When Hassov asked how competent the representatives the POWs selected under these circumstances, Atvar conceded they were no better or worse than representatives from other non-democratic countries.In the Balance, pg. 178. Henrep (HB) Henrep was a Medium Spaceship Commander of the Race whose command was the orbital spaceship Horned Akiss. Henrep's ship was deployed to guard against any aggression on the part of the American starship Admiral Peary when that ship arrived in the Tau Ceti system carrying nuclear missiles and began orbiting Home. The Horned Akiss had several exchanges with the Tosevite crew, most of them in the interest of establishing bonds of friendship between the two governments (though the Tosevites took advantage of some of these meetings to flood the black market with ginger). However, Henrep was a dour sort who saw little use to these exchanges--not at all unlike his American counterpart, Charles Healey.Homeward Bound, pgs. 182-183. Herrep (HB) Herrep was the longtime Protocol Master.Homeward Bound, pg. 120. He was responsible for obtaining an audience for the American ambassador to Home before the 37th Emperor Risson. This process was unusual and involved a great deal of research. The last such ceremonial audience had taken place prior to Home's unification, and any materials relating to the topic had never been entered into a computer database, requiring careful reading and review. Moreover, the written language was antiquated, making interpretation difficult. Further complicating the matter was Herrep's personal distaste for the unprecedented idea of dealing with representatives from a "not-empire". Atvar convinced Herrep to treat the Americans as he would an empire, and that it was in the interests of both the Race and the Americans to do so. Herrep wondered about the sort of precedent he was setting, given that other "not-empires" would be seeking audience with the Emperor as well.Ibid. pgs. 279-283. Herrep escorted Sam Yeager to the Emperor personally. He confided in Yeager that he'd found researching the whole issue endlessly fascinating. After Yeager left the Emperor, Herrep congratulated him on his performance.Ibid., pgs. 296-304. Hessef (TtB) Hessef was a Race landcruiser commander. He was part of the Conquest Fleet that invaded Tosev 3 in 1942. Hessef logged an excellent record while serving in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Hessef was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Hetto Hisslef (UtB) Hisslef (d. 1944) was the commander of a command post in Siberia. When the males of his garrison, who were tired of their war against the Tosevites, were showing insubordination, Hisslef tried to disciplined them and was subsequently murdered by a very disgruntled Ussmak. Ussmak then led a mutiny and took over Hisslef's garrison. Horrep (ItB, UtB) Horrep was shiplord of the 29th Emperor Jevon, part of the Race's Conquest Fleet at Tosev 3. Horrep commanded Race forces near St. Louis, Missouri in the United States, where his ship landed in late 1943.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54. Horrep was a political ally of StrahaIn the Balance, pg. 312, PB. After a motion to remove Atvar from his position for incompetence failed, Straha used the guise of a conference with Horrep to travel to the United States and defect to its government.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 54-55. Hossad (UtB) Hossad was a Killercraft pilot during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was Teerts' wingman that participated in the explosive-metal bombing of Muenchen. Following the bombing, Hossad was in awe of the ensuing nuclear explosion. Hotel nutritionist, second class (HB) A hotel nutritionist, second class crossed paths with Fleetlord Atvar when both were in the mating frenzy with their eyes drawn to a certain female. Although younger, the nutritionist was not very spirited, and Atvar drove him away with bites.Homeward Bound, pgs. 176-177, HC. Ianxx (TtB) Ianxx was an officer stationed in Shanghai. Innoss Jeb Stuart (horse) (TtB) Jeb Stuart was the name Rance Auerbach gave to the horse that transported him from Boston to Lake Ontario in 1943. When Coast Guard Lieutenant Jacob van Alen told the caravan that the horses could not fit on the ''Forward'' and would have to be left behind, Auerbach was quite angry.Tilting the Balance, p. 51-56, HC. Jisrin Jussop (HB) Jussop was a tour guide for the American delegation to Preffilo. He was liked by Jonathan Yeager more than Jussop's counterpart Trir, as he didn't seem to take questions as personal affronts. He even managed to give a tour of the mausoleum where urns holding the ashes of eons' worth of past Emperors were on display, as his government had made that arrangement. He tried his best in removing haranguing Race reporters from harassing the delegation. Kahanass (SC) Kahanass was a Race radar-operator at the air force base between China and Monterrey. He was one of Penny Summers' best ginger-customers. While he was surprised to meet Penny and Rance Auerbach when they visited Mexico in 1963, he was nonetheless pleased to see her and her product. However, no sooner had they closed the deal than Race anti-ginger operatives appeared and arrested all three. Auerbach suspected that the Race had been watching Kahanass for some time, not that it mattered.Second Contact, pgs. 367-369, PB. Kassnass (TtB) Kassnass was a unit commander in France. He give a debriefing during an operations meeting, which was attended by Ussmak and many newcomers, regarding their planned assault on Belfort and warning them of the ''Wehrmacht'' and their tanks stationed there. He advised them to use their own Landcruisers to their full advantage. Keffesh (Aftershocks) Keffesh was a ginger-smuggler operating in the South Pacific until the Race-German War of 1965 disrupted his business.Aftershocks, pgs. 35-36. Following the war, he set up his operation in Marseille as a "Business Administrator" where he became associated with Pierre Dutourd.Ibid. He advised Pierre's sister Monique against eating her grown food due to the likelihood it was radioactively contaminated. Keffesh later helped secure Monique's release from the French "purification squads" by bribing the diplomat Felless, who was Monique's previous associate.Ibid., pgs. 140-143. Keffesh and Pierre Dutourd were captured by the Race authorities in a moment of carelessness, after Keffesh was followed to Dutourd's tent in a refugee camp. Both declined to implicate Monique.Ibid., pgs. 379-380. Kralk (HB) Professor Kralk was a female physicist who wrote a memorandum criticizing the "Tosevites'" discovery of faster than light travel, stating the creators to be frauds and the concepts for FTL to be impossible. This was despite the grounding evidences regarding FTL that were transmitted from Tosev 3 to Home. Pesskrag had regarded Kralk as a sound female when she was younger but sadly reflected her as being "ossified." Krentel (ItB) Krentel (d. 1942) was Ussmak's Landcruiser commander in the Race's Conquest Fleet, stationed in the Soviet Union. Krentel was highly arrogant and authoritative, but not particularly competent. Ussmak secretly disliked Krentel, but publicly respected his commanding officer as required by the Race's hierarchical system.In the Balance, pgs. 143-148, PB. Krentel was killed during a joint German-Soviet raid in the ruins of two downed fleetships. He was unable to escape his Landcruiser before it exploded.Ibid., pgs. 273-274. Kssott (HB) Kssott was a member of the Imperial Office of Scientific Management. He learned about Ttomalss sending a data pack containing Tosevite technological advancement retrieved from Tosev 3 to Pesskrag and later angrily reprimanded Ttomalss for distributing "confidential" information. Ttomalss argued that the Imperial Office of Scientific Management should not have withheld the data in the first place and their lack of response to the information. Despite Ttomalss' argument for the necessity for the survival of their species, Kssott saw this as unimportant.Homeward Bound, pg. 156. Mozzten (ItB) Mozzten was shiplord whose ship was based in the United States. During a conference with Fleetlord Atvar, Mozzten was one of the shiplords who informed Atvar about the ginger consumption among his soldiers. Atvar's initial response was to simply order Mozzten and the other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This eventually proved impossible.In the Balance, pg. 313-314. Msseff Mzepps Nibgris (HB) Nibgris was a Sitneff hotel concierge who received Karen Yeager's peculiar Tosevite request for a water freezer and cups to make ice cubes. Puzzled as to why a cold drink would be preferable to one at room temperature, Nibgris nevertheless granted the request after cutting through a minimum of bureaucracy.Homeward Bound, pgs. 254-256, HC. Nikeaa Nivvek Nosred (HB) Nosred was a scooter copilot in the crew of the Pterodactyl's Wing. Nosred inspected outgoing packages from the Admiral Peary for proscribed ginger. Then, Nosred turned off his transmitter wanted to buy ginger from Glen Johnson for himself, which Commander Ventris overheard through his surveillance system.Homeward Bound, pgs. 190-194, HC. Nossat Optician (HB) An optician of the Race met Jonathan Yeager in a park in Sitneff one morning. He had a genial conversation with Yeager, discussing astronomy, telling lawyer jokes, and asking about Telerep, an old friend of the optician's who served in the Conquest Fleet from whom the optician had never heard since the fleet left. In fact Telerep, whom Yeager did not know, had been killed in the Soviet Union very shortly after the fleet's landing, and before Yeager's birth.Homeward Bound, pgs. 249-250. Orbit (SC-A) Orbit was the pet tsiongi of shuttlecraft pilot Nesseref. She purchased him at a pet store in a newly constructed city of the Race in Poland. Whenever they went out for walk, Nesseref found it an ordeal to keep him from picking fights with befflem, the natural enemy of his species. Even mentioning the word "beffel" around him could set him on his guard. Orssev (A) Orssev was the new Regional Subadministrator of Poland and the replacement of Bunim, who was killed in the Race-German War of 1965. Like many of the colonialists of the Colonization Fleet, she was very inexperience and was not very bright. When she learned about Poland's cold weather climate from Nesseref, she saw herself "being used with undeserved cruelty" and then immediately issued a protest to Fleetlord Reffet in an attempt to escape her task. Oteisho (A) Oteisho was an underofficer who helped Mordechai Anielewicz in rescuing his family from Gustav Kluge's plantation. Oyyag (StB) Oyyag was a participant of Ussmak's rebellion and subsequent Soviet prisoner of war. Following Ussmak's death, Oyyag was appointed by David Nussboym, Oyyag's superior, as headmale for Alien Prisoner Barracks Three. Pancer (SC-A) Pancer was a Beffel that Heinrich, son of Mordechai Anielewicz, found in the streets of Lodz. Much against the better judgment of his mother Bertha and sister Miriam, he kept and named it Pancer, Polish for tank. This decision would prove lucky. When David Nussboym tried to assassinate the Anielewiczes through arson, Pancer warned them of it, saving their lives. Following the Race-German War of 1965, Pancer was found by a soldier of the Race named Gorppet. When Mordechai went to Gorppet's office to seek aid in tracking down Bertha and the children, Pancer called out to him. The Beffel eventually led Mordechai to Gustav Kluge's plantation where they had been enslaved, thus saving the family a second time. Pellakrenk (HB) Pellakrenk was a Rabotev shuttle pilot living on Home. When the American FTL starship Commodore Perry arrived in the Tau Ceti system in 2031, Pellakrenk was assigned the task of ferrying Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from Sitneff to the vessel. Like his fellow Rabotev Raatiil, who had transported the diplomats to Sitneff from their original starship, the Admiral Peary, Pellakrenk was chosen partly because, as a Rabotev, he could not be influenced by any ginger the Tosevites might have as a member of the Race could be.Homeward Bound, pgs. 55-553, PB. Ppevel (StB) Ppevel was the assistant administrator of China following the death of his predecessor in bombing attacks on the Emperor's birthday. He, Essaff, and Ttomalss were part of a negotiation with Nieh Ho-Ting and Liu Han of the People's Liberation Army. The first subject of the negotiation was returning Liu Han's child, Liu Mei, to her mother. Ppevel stated that the concept of child-stealing had no significance for him and his species, as the Race has no complex fixations on other individuals. He refused to turn over Liu Mei as it could compromise Ttomalss' research. Liu Han threatened him by saying that he may think stealing children was not a great crime, humanity did and were willing to kill those who were guilty of it, including Ppevel.Striking the Balance, pgs. 31-35. Ppevel eventually agreed to return the child in order to lessen retaliations from the People's Liberation Army, much to Ttomalss' dismay.Ibid., pgs. 251-252. When Ttomalss tried to convinced Ppevel to rescind the order and consider trying to assassinate Liu Han, Ppevel sternly refused as this would only exacerbate the situation. Ppurrin (A) Ppurrin was a female of the Colonization Fleet. She was friends with Waxxa and eventually they both became addicted to ginger and entered a long term intimate relationship. They eventually became one of the first of their species to have an exclusive mating arrangement. Prevod (A) Prevod was a female writer hired by Straha to write the former shiplord's memoirs. She was polite enough to address Straha as "Shiplord" despite his former status. When writing the book, Prevod had protested several times with her employer over the questionable content that was being written, such as Straha's barely unsuccessful effort to overthrow Atvar as Fleetlord of the Conquest Fleet, and that some parts were lacking evidence. Prevod became very offended when Straha scolded her over the fact that Tosevites learned to read and write better in the Race's language than their species when he contacted Sam Yeager via electronic chat, causing her to quit on the spot. Raatiil (HB) Raatiil was a Rabotev shuttlecraft pilot living on Home. He spoke English. He was chosen by the 37th Emperor Risson's government to transport Sam Yeager and his diplomatic mission from the Admiral Peary to Sitneff, partly because as a Rabotev he was not susceptible to the narcotic effects of ginger. Raatiil saw himself as a full citizen of the Empire, and nothing but. He did not feel any resentment toward members of the Race for conquering his people in Rabotev 2's ancient history.Homeward Bound, pgs. 79-85. Relek (ItB) Relek was shiplord of the 16th Emperor Osjess during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. Relek commanded Race forces in China. During a meeting between the shiplords and Fleetlord Atvar, Relek was the first shiplord to report to Atvar about the ginger consumption among his forces in China, which rendered a fair number of the Race soldiers "unfit" for duty. In response, Atvar simply ordered Relek and other shiplords to forbid the use of ginger. This proved an impossibility within a short time.In the Balance, pg. 313, PB. Rokois (UtB) Rokois was Pshing's subordinate during the Race's campaign to conquer Tosev 3. Rokois substituted for Pshing as Fleetlord Atvar's adjutant during the Emperor's Hatching Day in 1943. He reported to Atvar aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto about a terrorist bombing attack in Peking, China, killed several administrators and soldiers. Rokois also informed Atvar that the attack came with a demand from Liu Han the return of her daughter Liu Mei. Atvar initially tried to disregarded Liu Han's demands, but ultimately ordered the child's return to her mother.Upsetting the Balance, pg. 489-491. Rolvar (ItB) Rolvar was a killercraft pilot with the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3.In the Balance, pgs. 29-31. He was a member of Teerts's squadron, and flew with Teerts's successor, Gefron. Rolvar flew a combat mission against Ploesti, Romania designed to deny Germany a fuel source.Ibid., pgs. 477-482. Saltta Selana (A) Selana was a physician who specialized in skin fungi (dermatomycosis). She was flown by Nesseref to China, where fungal diseases were becoming a serious problem for the Race. Selana theorized that China's dependency on animal excrement used as manure and fuel, and sometime building material, caused the large fungal infestations combined with the country's nonexistent sanitation. This reminded her of the unsanitary conditions of the primitive era in the Race's ancient history, though lesser in comparison to China due to it having a greater abundance of water that created a more unsanitary situation. Given the circumstances, Selana stated that the Race were forced to live near such appalling conditions "because the natives do so" and created more difficulties for the Race. Senyahh (HB) Senyahh was the Kitchen Chief at Nibgris' hotel. Indignant at having to fulfill Karen Yeager's request for an ice cube maker, Senyahh appealed directly to Atvar. The Fleetlord told her flatly that these Tosevites' happiness was of primary importance, and that any order from them that did not involve excessive montary expenditure or direct harm to a member of the Race, was to be obeyed without question.Homeward Bound, pgs. 256-259, HC. Senyahh killed one of the rats which had escaped into the hotel, but not without being first bitten on the hand.Homeward Bound, pgs. 304-305, HC. Shonar Shpaaka (SC-A) Shpaaka was one of the leading physicians at the Russie Medical College. He was a colleague of Moishe and Reuven Russie. He sought help from the Russies concerning Ppurrin and Waxxa, a female and male from the Colonization Fleet, who became intimately attracted to each other and were seeking an exclusive mating arrangement. This Shpaaka found too inappropriate and confusing. Shpaaka didn't want the males and females of the Race on Tosev 3 to "imitate" this kind of mating and knew that the consequences would be that these pairs would be treated as outright pariahs by their species back on Home. Shpaaka dreadfully emphasized that the Spirits of Emperors Past would likely turn their backs on Tosev 3 as a result. Shpaaka was somewhat calmed when Moishe and Reuven suggested having the couple emigrate to the not-empires such as the United States where they could legally marry. Skoob Ssamraff Sserep Ssofeg (ItB) Ssofeg was a Race infantrymale. Part of his duties included guarding Chinese apothecary Yi Min. He was the first of his species to become addicted to ginger.In the Balance, pgs. 112-114, pb. Eventually Ssofeg began exchanging the Race's technology and other assets to Yi Min for ginger, and ultimately spread the news about the ginger to his colleagues.Ibid., pgs. 286-288. Sstravo (HB) Sstravo was an elderly male of the Race who owned and operated a bookstore in Sitneff. When Sam Yeager visited Home as the United States ambassador, he visited Sstravo's store and asked for older books which had not been brought to Tosev 3 aboard the Conquest or Colonization Fleets. Sstravo recommended that Yeager read the literary classic Gone With the Wind.Homeward Bound, pgs. 125-126, PB. Starraf Strukss (StB) Strukss was a Tosevite liaison officer stationed in Cairo, Egypt. Svallah (ItB - POV in one scene) Svallah (d. 1942) was an artillery supervisor at the Battle of Chicago. During the winter season of the war and close to being overrun by American forces under General George Patton, Svallah urgently requested ammunition but was denied due to supplies being delayed when their side was being flanked by the Americans. As Svallah tried again to request the ammunition and needed support, he was instantly killed by an artillery shell. Telerep (ItB) Telerep (d. 1942) was a male of the Race who served in the Conquest Fleet when it attempted to conquer Tosev 3. He was a landcruiser gunner who served with Ussmak.In the Balance, pgs. 53-54. Both initially served under Votal, whom they respected. When Votal was killed,Ibid., pg. 54. Ussmak and Telerep served under the less competent Krentel.Ibid., pgs. 143-148. While both hated Krental, Telerep was very good at carrying out even the most ridiculous order with professionalism, a feat that impressed Ussmak, who'd heard the vitriol Telerep had aimed at Krentel behind his back.Ibid., pg. 146. Telerep was killed in the Soviet Union a few months after Votal.Ibid., pg. 148. Before leaving Home, Telerep had been friends with a young male who went on to become an optician. When the Admiral Peary visited Home in 2031, this optician (now decades older) met Jonathan Yeager in a park and asked Yeager if he knew Telerep or had any information on his fate - the optician had never heard. Yeager did not, given that he was born after Telerep's death.Homeward Bound, pg. 230. Tsaisanx (A-HB) Tsaisanx was a veteran of the invasion of Tosev 3. After the war, he became the Race's consul in Los Angeles. He was aware that former shiplord Straha lived in L.A. in exile. In late 1965, Tsaisanx was surprised when Straha arrived at the consulate with proof the United States had launched the 1962 nuclear attack on the Race's Colonization Fleet. He transmitted the evidence to Fleetlord Atvar in the Race's capital, Cairo. As of 2031, Tsaisanx still remained consul. He soon learned of Sam Yeager's strained relationship with the United States government and attempted to convince Yeager to betray state secrets to him; Yeager refused, much to Tsaisanx's dismay. Tsalas (A) Tsalas was a Senior Science Officer. He urgently briefed Fleetlord Atvar on his discovery that the American Tosevites were weaponizing asteroids after realizing that the meteoric impact on Mars was done as a test by the Americans. It was previously thought to be a natural incident but a probe recorded that the asteroid had a rocket motor attached. Tvenkel (TtB) Tvenkel was a landcruiser gunner of the Race's Conquest Fleet during the invasion of Tosev 3. He served under Hessef in Spain.Tilting the Balance, pg. 29. After Spain was subdued, Hessef and his gunner, Tvenkel, were transferred to Besançon, France. Thanks to the boredom of down-time between combat, Hessef and Tvenkel both became ginger-tasters.Ibid., pg. 31. In 1943, Ussmak was assigned to drive Hessef's landcruiser. Ussmak had also developed a ginger-addiction prior to arriving in France.Ibid. Hessef and Tvenkel tended to taste before combat. Consequently, they were prone to being cocky and reckless when they entered a battle.Ibid, see, e.g., pg. 104-106. Ussmak refrained. He grew frustrated with how incompetent Hessef was under the influence.See, e.g., pg. 303. After ginger-tasting led to a near-disaster, Ussmak informed intelligence officer Drefsab, of Hessef and Tvenkel's ginger tasting.Ibid., pg. 307. Tvenkel was relieved from duty and arrested.Ibid. pg. 308. Ummfac (StB) Ummfac was an aircraft armorer stationed in Florida during the Race Invasion of Tosev 3. He was Teerts' armorer and provided him only two air-to-air missiles given the shortage of missiles. He stated that soon only cannon fire would be available between the Race and Tosevite air pilots in close range combat. He was also concerned with the low number of available Killercrafts. Uotat (StB) Uotat was a translator in the Peace of Cairo. Ventris (HB) Ventris was the commander of the Pterodactyl's Wing. After overhearing his Scooter Copilot Nosred attempt to buy ginger from Glen Johnson, Ventris expressed his displeasure with Big Uglies in general.Homeward Bound, pgs. 192-194, HC. Vesstil (UtB) Vesstil was a shuttlecraft pilot assigned to the 206th Emperor Yower of the Race's Conquest Fleet on Tosev 3. In 1944, his shiplord, Straha, ordered him to pilot a shuttle to the 29th Emperor Jevon outside St. Louis, Missouri so Straha could consult with Shiplord Horrep of that vessel. Straha ordered Vesstil to put the shuttle down behind American lines, and both Straha and Vesstil defected to the United States. However, Vesstil was not considered a traitor by the Race, even after he shared his considerable knowledge of rockets technology with Robert Goddard and other prominent American rocket scientists, because he was following the orders of his duly-constituted superior.Upsetting the Balance, pgs. 336-340. Votal (ItB) Votal (d. 1942) was a landcruiser commander. Ussmak served as his driver, and Telerep as his gunner.In the Balance, pg. 52, PB.. Early in the Race Invasion of Tosev 3, Votal was killed by sniper fire in the Soviet Union when he stuck his head out of the cupola to get a good view of the terrain.Ibid., pg. 54. While the act might have appeared careless, it was common practice for Race Landcruiser commanders to stick their heads out of the cruiser, as it had been millennia since the Race encountered a people who could employ sniper tactics. Ussmak and Telerep quickly avenged Votal.Ibid., pg. 55. Wakonafula (HB) Wakonafula was a Hallessi citizen of the Race's empire, of unknown profession. He lived in Sitneff on Home; his ancestors emigrated to the planet from Halless 1 to study in Home's universities, which were superior to Halless 1's. In 2031, he met Jonathan and Karen Yeager and Tom and Linda de la Rosa in that city. He identified himself as a citizen of the Empire and believed that Hisstan the Conqueror's Conquest Fleet had greatly improved quality of life for his people. Karen Yeager suspected he may have been a plant, that the Race may have arranged his apparently random meeting with the American diplomats to convince them that Hallessi were more content citizens of the Empire than they really were.Homeward Bound pgs 174-176, PB. Waxxa (A) Waxxa was a male of the Colonization Fleet. He was friends with Ppurrin and eventually they both became addicted to ginger and entered a long term intimate relationship. They eventually became two of the first of their species to have an exclusive mating arrangement. Wuppah (UtB) Wuppah was a small unit commander who fought in the Battle of Chicago. He and his unit agreed to a temporary ceasefire with the Americans under Mutt Daniels in order to gather their wounded. For his part, Wuppah shown a level of respect towards his human adversaries and was at least showing concerns for Mutt over an old wound he received from the First World War. Xarol (ItB) Xarol was a Killercraft pilot who served during the invasion of Tosev 3. He was a fellow pilot of Gefron and Rolvar. He participated in the raid on the oil fields of Ploesti, Romania in late 1942. While he survived the unexpected defense the Germans put up, his killercraft was damaged, and he was forced to abandon his craft outside Warsaw. He was subsequently picked up safely by the Race.In the Balance, pgs. 477-483. Yarssev (A) Yarssev was a soldier assigned under Gorppet in Peenemünde following the end of the Race-German War of 1965. He and Gorppet talked about Germany's technology advancement and Gorppet's suspicions about Germany's sudden disarmament. Yendiss (HB) Yendiss was the 37th Emperor Risson's chief scientific adviser. She was reached out by Atvar's proposal for a hypothetical drug that could control the sexual patterns of Tosevites. When learning the ideas behind this proposed drug which he hypothesized would make the Tosevites more like the Race by reducing some acute sociological strains, Yendiss pointed out the huge expense for this kind of research. Atvar argued that making it would be cheaper than not making it. Yendiss did not accept Atvar's proposal, though it would take time for her to look over the costs and benefits behind it, much to Atvar's consternation.Homeward Bound, pgs. 331-332, HC. Yower Zeshpass (A) Zeshpass was Straha's interrogator following his return from exile in the United States. She was naive about Tosevites and didn't fully grasp the dangers about them even after the Race-German War of 1965. However, she was by no mean foolish about matters that had to do with the Race. Zeshpass and Straha came to mutual loathing for each other. References *Non-Human *Worldwar Non-Human